


Gnomeo And Juliet

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gnomes, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Friendship, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Puns & Word Play, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance confesses something by using a bad pun from a bad movie.Oneshot/drabble





	Gnomeo And Juliet

"Hey Keith," Lance said as he came up to him with a little smile. "Will you be the gnomeo to my juliet?"

Keith stopped. Blinked. Opened his mouth. Then closed it again. Finally, he spoke. 

"One, yes, oh my god." Even though he was so ridiculous Keith had to smile a little bit too. That was just how he is. "And two, isn't it romeo?" He was never that big with reading or that stuff so he just wanted to make sure. 

"...gno." Lance muttered. 

God, he was such a nerd. But he was cute too. So that made it okay. 


End file.
